


Beneath The Stars and Across The Heavens

by Prophetic_nightmares



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetic_nightmares/pseuds/Prophetic_nightmares
Summary: Summary:  Relaunch fic set just after Eternal Tide. Just Kathryn and Chakotay in the blissful haze between wakefulness and sleep. Based on a lovely manip by carter-sg1
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Beneath The Stars and Across The Heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carter-sg-1 (Areneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/gifts).



> This was inspired by a lovely manip by carter-sg1(Areneth). Enjoy the fluff that comes to a mind that will not sleep until this is written

The moments in between were the ones that she treasured. Ever since she had returned from the dead, Kathryn hadn't spent a single night alone. The blissful moments between wakefulness and sleep had been spent safely coccooned in the arms of the man that she loved more than the stars that had drawn her into Starfleet. Tonight had been no different, after their beautifuly drawn out, passion fuelled lovemaking had left them blissfully sated, they had fallen amongst the tangled sheets, bodies pressed tightly together, arms and legs intertwined. "Kathryn?" Chakotay murmured into her hair, pulled back just far enough to gaze into her clear blue eyes. 

"Yes, love?" She hummed softly, tracing idle patterns on the curve his shoulder as her mind turned over the thoughts that were keeping sleep at bay tonight. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, soothing the slight crease that pulled at her brow with a gentle caress, she relaxing under his touch a soft sigh escaping her lips as she reached up and threaded their fingers together. 

"Just thinking." She answered softly, her gaze drawn to their joined hands. He didn't push, giving her time to give voice to the thoughts that were keeping her awake. "How did we get here Chakotay?" She slowly brought her gaze to his. 

"As I recall you were stuck between a wall and a handsome Starship Captain." He replied with a roguish grin, earning him a mock glare despite the small smile that danced on her lips. "We are here because despite the odds, you came back to us." He said softly, drawing her flush against his body, savouring the feel of her bare skin, warm and soft against his. "And I am glad that you are." Her arms briefly tightened around him, before she pulled back, putting a little space between them. 

"We are essentially back where we started. You under my command and me leading us through the Delta Quadrant." She sighed. "Starfleet likely won't approve of this when they find out that we are involved." 

"I don't care if they appove or not. I love you, Kathryn and nothing in heaven or hell can change the way I feel about you." He responded, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face. 

"I know and I love you too, Chakotay." She slowly traced the lines of his tattoo. "But that doesn't change the fact that one day I could be responsible for your death." She shuffled closer until they were only a few centimeters apart. "It would be just like it was when I was commanding Voyager." 

"Not quite, we have others here to back us up and regular contact with HQ." He countered. "And I would never give up on you, Kathryn. I would tear apart hell itself if it meant that I could come back to you." 

"I know, I am just afraid of sending you to you death and I worry that this will interfere with our duties." She gazed at him, her eyes cloudy with the tiniest hint of fear. 

"Officers have managed to work together and maintain intimate relationships before. I don't see why we couldn't do the same." He said. "I know you Kathryn, you would find a way for us to be together no matter what Starfleet say." She offered him a small smile. 

"It's scary how well we know each other sometimes." She wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you." She whispered, clinging to him tightly as he ran his hands over the bare skin of her back and buried his face into the side of her neck. 

"I love you too." He whispered in response, pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin just below her ear. She shivered in response to his touch and he shifted her in his embrace so he could capture her lips in a gentle kiss pouring all of his love into the soft movements of his lips as he tenderly explored her mouth until the need for air drove them apart. "Sleep, Kathryn. We have time." He whispered as she settled in his arms and let her eyes drift closed. 

"You'd better be here when I wake up." She whispered halfway asleep. 

"Always." He replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. Kathryn didn't reply, sleep had finally claimed her. Chakotay laid his head on the pillow and drew her in close as he slowly gave himself over to sleep and the stars contiued their silent vigil over the reunited pair, blissfully unaware of the finely interwoven threads of their joined lives that made up the gossamer fabric of the universe.


End file.
